Un amor, un corazon
by cuinsi45
Summary: Despues de volver de la region Sinnoh Ash se reunirera con May, Misty y Drew y durante su tiempo con ellos nacera un sentimiento por May y una rivalidad con Drew
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada les informo que este fic es una traducción de "One love, one heart" de Advance4ever.

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon no es mío lamentablemente, si no de sus dueños

Capítulo 1: Los recuerdos intermitentes

Era un día lluvioso y deprimente en la zona del por lo general soleado Pueblo Paleta. No había gente en las calles de Pallet sólo el sonido de la lluvia, llovizna, con lo que su poder hacia abajo. Parecía que todo el mundo pensaba que era mejor quedarse en casa, a excepción de una persona.

Ash Ketchum estaba caminando por la colina húmeda y fangosa de su ciudad natal, sin importarle lo mojado o sucio obtuvo o incluso enfermos. En su hombro estaba su mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y primer Pokémon Pikachu, quien cuestiona el extraño comportamiento de su entrenador. El chico llevaba el traje empapado de Sinnoh ya que sólo regresó hace dos días de la región de Sinnoh. Hubo una diferencia de que el joven feliz joven no parecía estar en su mejor forma. Sólo se arrastró hasta la colina, necesidad de pensar en cómo las cosas se pusieron tan mal.

"¿Cómo podía perder así que estaba tan cerca de él, pero Tobias me derroto" suspiró Ash.

El niño fue frustrado por su derrota contra Tobias en el Lirio de la Conferencia Valley, esta fue la primera vez que había estado tan cerca de ganar en una liga. Tobias parecía ser un entrenador que utiliza Pokémon legendarios para ganar, después de haber utilizado un Darkrai y Latios contra Ash, en última instancia, derrotar a todo su equipo con sólo estos dos Pokémon a pesar de que Ash derrotó a los dos, pero quién sabe qué otros trucos Tobias tuvo bajo manga.

"Latios y Darkrai, no voy a olvidar a esos Pokémon para el resto de mi vida", dijo Ketchum.

De repente se acordó de cómo se encontró con los dos Pokemon, al menos una vez antes en sus anteriores aventuras. Recordó a Latios en Altomare durante su viaje en Johto. Recordó haber asistido en su tarea de salvar Altomare de un tsunami y arriesgo su vida en el proceso, Ash nunca olvidaría el noble acto de Latios, a pesar del hecho de que era el mismo tipo de Pokémon que acabó con su racha de victoria en la Liga Sinnoh

Luego vinieron los recuerdos de Darkrai, que se hizo amigo de Ash mientras viaja a través de Sinnoh. Al amanecer, Brock, y Dawn se encontraron con Alamos Town, la tranquila localidad tenía un invitado inoportuno llamado "Darkrai". Fue un Pokémon algo hostil, pero tenía buenas intenciones, por desgracia, a pesar de que fue mal interpretado completamente por residentes Alamos. Se ganó el respeto con el tiempo, después de que sus vecinos se dieron cuenta de cómo Darkrai ponia su mejor esfuerzo para detener la batalla de Dialga y Palkia que puso a toda la ciudad en peligro. Ash se gano el respeto de Darkrai y al igual que con Latios, a pesar de su segundo encuentro con uno que no tenía rencor contra el. Lo único que le molestaba era el hecho de que perdió y tuvo su orgullo herido de manera significativa.

"Pika?" preguntó Pikachu.

"Estoy muy bien Pikachu, Tobias era un oponente poderoso, pero la próxima vez me aseguraré de que soy más fuerte!" El azabache se fortaleció y dio a Pikachu una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Pikachu!" -gritó el ratón amarillo de acuerdo.

Se quedaron ajenos a la lluvia, ya que discutieron sus próximos pasos, pero en el fondo del tren del pensamiento que no sabia exactamente por dónde empezar. La razón por la que vino aquí era para arreglar las cosas pacíficamente, pero eso no le ayuda en nada, sino que simplemente le hizo preguntarse. Todo lo que quería era pensar, pero no podía, se dio cuenta de que él cambió a lo largo del tiempo desde que derrotó al Frente de Batalla. Él maduró, se hizo más seguro que nunca y se hizo más fuerte mentalmente y físicamente. El Frente de Batalla! Se dio cuenta de que estas dos últimos años lo dejaron triste por una razón.

El final de su viaje en Sinnoh era obvio, que perdió en la conferencia y se perdió dos de sus amigos más cercanos, Dawn y Brock.. El final del viaje de la Battle Frontier le trajo tristeza, pero por alguna razón que no podía comprender todo lo que él aclaró era que tenía que ver con la partida de may. Era diferente, sin embargo, en comparación a cuando él y Brock dejaron el amanecer detrás. Eso le trajo más dolor posiblemente más que ahora. Después de llegar a Sinnoh, estaba decidido a conseguir en la liga y el dolor desapareció. Su alegría se había ido por la borda cuando may llegó a Sinnoh para la Copa Wallace. La misma pena regreso cuando se fue a Johto de nuevo, pero Ash aún no podía analizar el sentimiento, May fue uno de sus mejores amigas.

La cuestión era que no sabía lo que hacía diferente a May de Dawn o incluso Misty. Su sueño era convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon. Pero nunca entendio ese sentimiento que comenzó en su viaje por Hoenn y lo seguia hasta el final de sus recorridos por Sinnoh, convertirse en el mejor Maestro Pokémon fue siempre su prioridad y su cualidad era la determinación de no permitir que nada se le interponiese en su camino.

"Bueno Pikachu Creo que mañana debemos ir al laboratorio del Profesor Oak para ponerse al día con las cosas que estoy seguro de que nuestros Pokémon nos quieren ver de nuevo," habló mientras miraba a Pikachu.

"Pika Pika pi!" ansiosamente respondió el pequeño ratón.

"Probablemente deberíamos regresar ahora, sin embargo, no queremos atrapar un resfriado, además me estoy empapado y mi madre probablemente prepara la comida, amigo no puedo esperar a ver lo que está cocinado", anticipó el joven entrenador.

En su mente, sin embargo, realmente parecía que estaba más triste que nunca, pero no sólo por el resultado en la Liga Sinnoh ,si no debido a que estaba pensando acerca de si o no reunirse otra vez con cierta castaña, sin embargo, recordó que no había oído hablar de ella desde la Copa Wallace y ni siquiera conocía los resultados de su actuación en el Gran Festival de Johto. Le molestaba no saber, por que May que era su amiga y él ni siquiera sabía lo que sucedió en el Gran Festival de Johto entonces pensó que era una señal de que ya no le importaba. Sin embargo, otro pensamiento cruzó su mente al pensar en May, cuando se dio la vuelta y volvió corriendo a su humilde hogar

La idea era de nada menos que la de Drew el arrogante. La presencia de Drew siempre parecía molestar Ash, no sólo debido a su exceso de confianza, sino a causa de su comportamiento frente a May, mientras viajaban por Hoenn y Kanto. En un momento en que se jactaba de ella a sus logros y su criticar sin ningún extremo, haciéndola sentir inferior al Coordinador Pokémon con más experiencia. Otros momentos en los que recordó mostrar signos de que Ash no podía compararse a el ya que jamás supo como entregar rosas a May o hacerla sonrojar.

A pesar de no saber lo que esos sentimientos significan realmente, en el fondo de su mente sabían lo que era y cuando esos sentimientos veían la forma de adulación de May a Drew, los sentimientos de celos crecieron. Ash nunca tuvo rencor a nadie y no era agresivo, pero él mostraba leves toques de enojo. Cuando se enfrentó a Drew en Fallarbor Town, cuando él y Tailow perdieron contra el Roselia de Drew, cuando estaba en estado de shock y con la vergüenza de saber que May había visto la batalla.

En el exterior sólo mostró shock, pero en el fondo se enfrentaba a la vergüenza y el orgullo dañado. Después de esa batalla se le ocurrió la idea de que "Pueden quererlo menos él después de perder ante su rival."

Estaba acercándose a su hogar

"Mira Pikachu es nuestra casa puedo saborear la comida, pero primero creo que debería cambiarme de ropa al llegar a casa no quiero estar caminando alrededor de la casa empapado", se rió entre dientes mientras Pikachu siguió su ejemplo.

Cuando se acercaba a la casa ahora, él seguía pensando en lo que puede ser que hasta ahora, probablemente, el peor pensamiento de su vida de Drew. "Deben estar más cerca que nunca ahora que no estoy en el camino" era básicamente un acceso fácil para el chico de pelo verde. Mientras pensaba más en May y los imaginaba cada vez más cerca y más cerca parecía que sacaba vapor como un Camerupt ahora, sin embargo Pikachu permaneció ajeno a esto. No importa lo que él pensaba.

Basta-le gritó a sí mismo en su mente para romper con este trance extraño que nunca había sentido antes. Lo que comenzó como simplemente recordando una derrota frustrante frente al nuevo Campeón Liga Sinnoh, ahora se convirtió en recuerdos de uno de sus amigas más cercanos, una chica que aparentemente parecía ser la chica de la que el azabache se había enamorado, pero no pudo identificarlo por su falta de conocimiento del tema .

Ash empezó a caminar hasta la puerta y abrió lentamente la puerta gritando "Mamá estoy en casa!"

"Pika pi!" seguido del ratón eléctrico y ante ellos apareció la madre del joven Ketchum.

"Ash gracias a Arceus, date prisa es la hora de la cena!" ordenó Delia, pero como siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

PERDON SI HAY ERRORES O DIFERENCIA DEL ORIGINAL PERO ES ALGO DIFICIL TRADUCIRLO PERO IGUAL ESPERO SUS OPINIONES.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertence, por ahora.

Capítulo 2: El drama nunca se detiene

No todos los días se oye hablar de una mujer rechazando la oportunidad de la fortuna, la fama y los viajes, después de todo es un objeto único, sino un símbolo en la memoria, mientras que el dinero no importa mucho de todos modos. Este fue el caso de uno de las compañeras de viaje de Ash, May. Después de regresar de la Región Johto con un trofeo y un premio en dinero, May logró su sueño de convertirse en una coordinadora de la parte superior. Una vez que se alcanzó la victoria, sin embargo se le dio la oportunidad de convertirse en famosa y viajar. Ahora, como todos sabemos, viajar siempre ha sido uno de los sueños de May, pero no esta vez. Por desgracia, la joven coordinadora rechazó la posibilidad por una razón específica y aquí estamos en la habitación de la joven mientras ella se acomoda después de su regreso.

"Ugh Estoy tan cansada, no me gusta la idea de poner todo mi material cuando acabo de llegar a casa, pero tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer, supongo", suspiró la niña de la blusa naranja con el pañuelo verde.

"May la cena esta lista!" grito la madre de May, Caroline

"Ok mamá Ahora voy, a ver dónde debo poner este trofeo hmmmmm Casi no tengo ningún espacio libre en mis muebles; Este trofeo es tan grande que casi no puedo llevarlo Puff no estoy disfrutando esto", dijo una frustrada May.

Ella luchó para encontrar el lugar perfecto para su trofeo, ya que era un poco demasiado grande, posiblemente un poco más grande que su cabeza. En su habitación había una mesa de tamaño decente con un teclado y un ordenador en la parte superior hacia la cama de tamaño completo que estaba en el lado izquierdo de la habitación. Su puerta estaba justo en el lado izquierdo de su computadora mientras que su pantalla plana de televisión estaba en la esquina derecha de su habitación en la parte superior de una pieza de tamaño mediano de muebles. Ella tenía una ventana muy grande entre su televisor y armario que estaba justo al lado izquierdo de la cama de May. La ventana daba una bonita vista de Petalburgo, que muestra todos los edificios notables y gente feliz que pasan por la casa de su famoso padre. Pero al lado derecho de la cama de May habia otra pieza de mobiliario con un espejo en la parte superior, así como cosas como el maquillaje, las joyas, y una foto que fue notado ese instante, mientras que luchan para encontrar un lugar para su trofeo . Ella se adelantó y puso su trofeo en el suelo para examinarlo.

"Hmm me pregunto qué es esta foto? Oh! Hey este Brock, Max, yo, Pikachu y Ash..." La chica recordó a su antiguo mentor y los recuerdos que compartieron. "Ash las cosas que hicimos juntos, yo nunca voy a olvidar nada de eso, desde que nos conocimos todo mi mundo cambió", declaró la joven con una lágrima que sale de ella y presionando la foto en su pecho.

May echó otro vistazo a la foto que fue tomada hace mucho tiempo durante sus aventuras por todo Hoenn. Esta imagen en particular fue después de que compitió en la Liga Hoenn y los cuatro estaban celebrando el rendimiento del chico de pelo negro en la liga. En la foto estaba el joven alto y profesional de cocina Brock, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de May, mientras que el otro estaba en el hombro de Ash y le dio una cálida sonrisa. Ash dio su firme sonrisa y extendió dos dedos por el tiro en su atuendo de Hoenn, junto con su mejor amigo, que gozosamente se quedó mirando la cámara, al igual que su entrenador, alzo dos dedos. Max, el hermano menor de May quedó allí felizmente, agitando los dos brazos y una gran sonrisa para la cámara. May se quedó junto a Ash sostiene un pulgar hacia arriba, mostrando una sonrisa tímida, ya que al parecer se había sonrojado causa del chico a su lado que presiona fuertemente contra su lado. La chica se sonrojó al notar la expresión embarazosa en su cara. Ella recordó un extraño tipo que accedió a tomar una foto de los cinco. Fue un día que nunca había olvidado.

En eso se oyó pisar fuerte por las escaleras en lugar de subir por ellos era un niño pequeño con una camisa verde, gafas, y pantalones cortos marrones. "May! La cena está lista!" -gritó el hermano pequeño de May, Max.

El grito sorprendente casi hizo caer la foto. Obviamente la chica se molestó y se dio la vuelta con una mirada, y luego dijo "Max , no tienes que gritar como si fuera el fin del mundo. Ya voy"

"Lo dice la chica que se negó su sueño de toda la vida", simplemente respondió el niño

Ese momento de mayo de cara encendió rojo como un Magmar y gruñó al niño diciendo "¡Sal ahora mismo Max!"

"Lo que sea," Max acaba de responder y salió de la habitación. Ya no estaba tan intimidado por mayo como estaba cuando viajaban entonces con Brock y Ash, porque ahora se había hecho mayor .

"Ese mocoso- habló así a su hermana mayor- uno de estos días él es realmente se la va a conseguir", May-murmuró para sí misma.

La chica bajo lentamente por las escaleras. En la mesa vio a cuatro caras de Norman, Caroline, Max, y ella misma. May y Max estaban sentados uno junto al otro en la mesa, frente a sus padres. Sobre la mesa había un plato grande con pollo frito, un poco de ensalada y papas para comer. May olvidó lo que pasó con Max por un momento después de babear sobre la cocina de su madre, que no había probado en mucho tiempo. Ella entonces se dio cuenta que sus padres, Norman estaba listo para comer después de un agotador día en el gimnasio.

"Hola May, lo siento por no hablar mucho cuando llegaste. El gimnasio ha estado muy ocupado estos días y tengo que felicitar tu realización en el Gran Festival de Johto," elogió a su padre.

"No hay problema, y gracias papá", May rió un poco, ya que su padre la hizo sentir en la cima del mundo.

"Es una pena que era tan tonto como para rechazar los viajes y la fama de lo que había estado buscando desde que se enteró de los concursos, hermanas humph estos días", criticó a Max, que acaba de entrar a la escena dispuesto a burlarse de su hermana un poco más.

"Max, eso es asunto tuyo quiero ser. Rechacé la oportunidad por mis propias razones, lo que pasó pasó no se puede arreglar eso nunca más, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?" May tensa la voz para hacer llegar el mensaje mientras contenía las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse debido a la frustración.

"Yo no te entiendo May, has hecho todo el camino para nada. ¿Por qué Puedo? Simplemente no lo entiendo, tuviste la oportunidad de hacer lo que los demás querían ser, podrías ser la # 1. Tu crees que Ash habria rechazado esa oportunidad? "Max gritó, preparándose para una rabieta.

Eso lo hizo, al oír el nombre de Ash hizo presión y sin siquiera un bocado para comer mientras corría a su habitación llorando. Ella nunca había actuado así antes, Max se quedó llorando, o molesto por lo que su hermana mayor había hecho y ahora se sentía culpable por hacerla sentir mal.

"Voy a hablar con ella," dijo Caroline, simplemente, para despuessubir las escaleras para comprobar el estado de May.

Una vez que se fue, Norman decidió que debía consolar a su hijo. "Max ¿por qué tratas a su hermana de esta manera, debes estar orgulloso de ella. Ella ha estado entrenando para esto durante mucho tiempo", declaró el padre de Max.

"¿Cuál es el punto, papá trabajó tan duro para rechazar la oferta? Eso no tiene sentido para mí. Nos sentimos como si todo ello de levantarse en vano y se traicionó a sí misma," murmuró Max.

"Ella sólo podría tener otros planes en la vida. No debes dudar de ella Max, estoy seguro de que sabe lo que está haciendo y todavía necesita nuestro apoyo. Ahora que ella tiene más edad sus movimientos serán más audaces, pero al final Creo que la llevará a lo que realmente quiere, y que sólo podría ser otra cosa Que quiere que no sea el título de "Coordinador Top '", respondió Norman, mirando a Max con una sonrisa asegura.

"Aveces puedes ser el papá razón, pero yo sólo espero que encuentre lo que realmente quiere y yo la apoyare hasta el final sea audaz o no!" dijo animado Max.

"Esa es la forma Max, somos una familia y vamos a cuidarnos las espaldas para siempre y siempre. Ahora quiero que te disculpes con tu hermana una vez que tu madre se haga cargo de hablar con ella y una vez que haya terminado de comer bien? " ordeno un Norman con calma.

"Ok, papá lo haré", respondió de nuevo el niño y abrazó a su padre en un abrazo, que este regresó.

A pesar de que la culpa de Max había desaparecido gracias a Norman, el niño no podía dejar de preguntarse lo que realmente era que seria de May después si no era un concurso.

Mientras tanto...

"¿Por qué tenía que decir todo eso? Nunca me he sentido tan patética en toda mi vida. Es como si me hubieran hecho trizas pero por mi hermano pequeño!" May rompió a llorar, regando toda la almohada.

"Puedo, puedo entrar?" -preguntó la voz suave de Caroline, que estaba fuera de su habitación.

"¿Qué quieres mamá? No voy a pedir disculpas a ese ingrato llamado " hermano "si eso es lo que estás tratando de hacer. Me ha humillado y él debe ser el venga a pedir disculpas!" respondió la niña llorando.

"Yo no vengo a eso May, cálmate sólo quiero hablar contigo." La madre de May le aseguró, abrió la puerta y consoló a la adolescente confundida.

"Mamá, ¿qué debo hacer, ¿fue una estupidez el haberme negado la vida de un Coordinador Top? Max tenía razón, al final, a pesar de que no quiero aceptarlo, no soy más que un fracaso en los ojos de todos ", dijo May, poniéndose abajo y siguió llorando.

"Eso no es cierto de May, tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes y así es Max . Si alguno de sus amigos también sabía acerca de su actuación en el Gran Festival Estoy seguro de que sería igual de feliz como somos. " dijo Caroline tranquilizando may, una vez más.

"A pesar de que es posible, todavía no explica por qué no tomé la oportunidad que he esperado durante toda mi vida?" cuestionado May cuando se detuvo a llorar y miró a su madre.

"Estoy segura de que sólo tienee que pensar en ello cariño. Puedes pensar en ello tanto como lo necesites y puedes omitir la cena de hoy, si lo deseas, ¿esta bien? May, y sé que Max se disculpará, tarde o temprano, "su madre dijo claramente y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa que parecía la sonrisa de May.

"Gracias mamá, voy a pensar en ello", respondió May.

Caroline salió de la habitación y bajo por las escaleras y vio que Max estaba mejor. Sonriendo felicitó Norman y le dio un beso en la mejilla por su esfuerzo, por lo que el hombre se ruborizo. Ella se volvió hacia su hijo y le dijo: "Max, puede pedir perdón a su hermana después de que ella ha despejado sus pensamientos, pero ahora termina de comer tu comida."

"No hay problema, mamá, ya voy " alegremente respondió joven Max.

En otra habitación de la casa se puede ver apenas sentada en su cama, aferrada a su almohada. Estaba pensando en el propósito detrás de sus acciones. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor y vio la misma foto de antes. Ella lo observó con cuidado y miró cautivadora al chico con el Pikachu en su hombro.

Sus pensamientos se estrellaron y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ver con este niño en particular. Ella realmente extrañaba Ash, tanto que haría cualquier cosa para verlo de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que podría ser probable que ella rechazó su sueño sólo para tener la oportunidad de ver al joven de ojos color chocolate otra vez. Desde que se separaron ella tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo, pero ¿por qué le dejo en el primer lugar? Otro chico, de repente brilló en su cabeza, Drew, el arrogante coordinador de pelo verde que conoció en su primer concurso.

"¿Por qué me fui con Drew, esa es la razón por la que fui a Johto. Era encantador, arrogante, pero no creo que sienta algo por él, o ¿si?" preguntó May a nadie en la habitación

Tenía extrañas emociones de las dos personas que influyeron mas en su carrera Pokémon y los dos eran, Ash y Drew. No eran como los demás, sin embargo, Drew era arrogante y trató de hacerle dudar de sus habilidades como Coordinadora Pokémon, mientras que Ash no era tan engreído y la animó en sus concursos e hizo lo que pudo para ayudar a su mejora. Estos sentimientos que tenían eran algo que sólo tuvo conocimiento a través de las películas.

"¿Era realmente el amor? ..." Puede simplemente susurró para sí misma.

May pensó profundamente, Ash había sido siempre ajeno al significado del amor. A lo largo de sus aventuras cuando se encontraron con momentos como cuando se conocieron con Romeo y Julieta junto a su Volbeat y Illumise, el no tenia prácticamente ni idea. Si le preguntaras a Ash lo malo del amor lo el que podía pensar seria más como una enfermedad real como la gripe en lugar de relacionados e incluso después de que el Romeo y Julieta se convirtieron en una pareja, él seguía siendo ignorante en el tema del se lmentaba de que Brock, el mejor amigo de Ash no le hubiera dado consejos en el tema.

Por otra parte a Drew parecía al menos tener algún conocimiento del amor y dejó caer indirectas con todas las rosas y otras cosas. Esto, posiblemente, podría significar que..., sin embargo, ella sentía algo por los dos, pero como Drew tenía más idea de estas cosas que Ash, ella lo siguió a Johto porque ella sentía algo por él. Con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que ella realmente se preocupaba por Ash por encima de Drew a pesar de la ignorancia del azabache, pero nunca plenamente aceptado. Cuando se reencontraron durante la Copa Wallace estaba tan emocionada de ver a su viejo amigo que esos sentimientos volvieron a surgir, lo cierto es que terminaron sólo siendo amigos después de su salida y los dos nunca podrían aceptar estas emociones ajenas.

May tomo la foto y lo abrazó con fuerza. Besó la foto y continuó abrazándola y luego susurró -"Ash".

Incluso a Drew que estaba más al tanto del amor jamás pudo expresar sus sentimientos por razones desconocidas, por lo que una vez que su viaje había por Johto terminara ellos también acabaron siendo amigos. Por desgracia, sus esfuerzos tanto para los niños parecían ser en vano. Su participación y el resultado en el Gran Festival tenían una clara conexión con Ash y Drew. Drew era la razón por la que primero decidió competir en este Gran Festival y Ash le ayudo a apreciar a los pokemons.

Ahora estaba atrapada aquí, en casa, en Petalburg City, en la región de Hoenn. En ese repentino instante recordó a Drew diciéndole que podría visitarla en Petalburg después de que se separaron sus caminos después de Johto. Esperaba que él cumpliera su palabra, puesto que necesitaba consuelo. Ella también tenía ganas de ver a Ash de nuevo y pensó en viajar a Kanto .

"Me pregunto si debo viajar a Kanto de nuevo, Ash por ti siento extraño en mí y tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo acerca de todo, incluso mis…Sentimientos a ti." Todas estas ideas se precipitaron a través de la cabeza de la castaña, y comenzó a considerar cuál debería ser su siguiente paso.

En un momento de repente se oyó un gruñido proveniente de su estómago, y recordó cómo su apetito rivalizaba con el de Ash. "Mmm... me muero de hambre supongo que es hora de comer y Max aún tiene que pedirme disculpas", mencionó May, bajando por las escaleras para comer algo.

Cuando ella entró se encontró con los tres allí, mirándola. "Bien May parece que ya te sienta mejor," dijo alegremente Norman.

"Así que finalmente despejaste tus pensamientos querida?" -preguntó Caroline.

"Sí, estoy bien, gracias", respondió May

Caroline estaba lavando los platos con la ayuda de su marido, que se había convertido en un hábito suyo desde Mayo iniciara su viaje. May volvió la atención de sus padres a Max. El muchacho tenia un poco de miedo, preguntándose lo que su hermana iba a hacer con él. Hacía tiempo que no sentía asustado de su hermana.

Caroline lo vio y le preguntó "Max ¿no tienes algo que decirle a tu hermana?"

Max estaba un poco intimidado por su hermana mayor, quien se limitó a mirarlo de forma neutral. "En realidad yo…siento mucho por hacer sentir patética antes. Sé que tienes algunas cosas en que pensar y quiero que sepas que te voy a apoyar no importa el camino que elijas," Max tímidamente contestó, luchando por encontrar las palabras.

May se acercó y levantó los brazos. Max instante intentó dar marcha atrás después de hacer un sonido de tragar saliva, pero antes de pensar que recibiriaun buen golpe. Se dio cuenta que su hermana lo estaba abrazando y no dispuesto a pegarle. "Oh, Max, eso es todo lo que yo quería oír gracias, te quiero tonto," dulcemente contestó su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla que le hizo sentirse avergonzado.

"Gracias May," Max dejó escapar, separándose del asfixiante abrazo.

Los padres de los hermanos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio,ya que las cosas se habían arreglado pero uno de ellos sabia todavía tenía otros asuntos personales que arreglar. Norman podría haber sido ajeno a ella, pero no había engañando a Caroline, ella sabía que había más de lo que parece con su hija. Cada vez era más evidente que su hija iba a enfrentarse a una experiencia que cambiaria su vida. Ella también sabía que tenía que ver tanto con Drew y Ash, desde que comenzó su aventura se vio claramente muy influida por los dos entrenadores con más experiencia y ella hablaba de ellos constantemente.

Caroline no sabía mucho acerca de Drew solo de las descripciones de May de él, pero conocía bien a Ash. El era decidido, seguro, una persona bondadosa. Ash trataba a todos muy bien y le encantaban los retos, parecía la persona ideal para May.

Norman pensaba lo mismo y hasta Max que nunca admitió abiertamente, pero lo veía de esa manera cuando viajaban juntos. Max vio Ash como un modelo hermano mayor y May lo ha descrito como un gran hijo.

"Oh, Dios mío! Mamá esta comida es deliciosa ¡Me encanta!" ovaciono May, alabando la comida de su madre.

Esto había roto el tren del pensamiento de Caroline , pero aceptó gustoso la alabanza de May con una sonrisa y dijo: "Gracias querida me alegro que te haya gustado." Sabiendo cómo es de grande el apetito de May, dio a su hija 5 grandes piezas de pollo frito con una buena cantidad de ensalada y papas. No fue una sorpresa cuando May había dejado la mesa limpia.

"Esa fue una buena comida madre, ¿por qué no cocinas como esto otra vez algún día?" May estaba muy feliz ahora, habiendo olvidado de los acontecimientos pasados ahora se centraría en el futuro.

Caroline sonrió cuando dijo Pueden irse y se voltio hacia Max. Estaba en estado de shock después de ver lo rápido que su hermana comió y lo hambrienta que estaba. El pobre chico nunca se había acostumbrado a él todo en tiempo que vivivieron. Se levantó de la mesa y sólo dijo a su madre "Eso fue genial, mamá ahora me voy al invernadero para jugar con Slakoth, Vigoroth y Slaking!" Max ansiosamente declaró.

Se escapó rápidamente, su pasión e interés por Pokémon nunca cambiaron, eso era seguro. Norman terminó de lavar los platos y decidió terminar su día."Querida, creo que me voy a tomar una siesta Estoy agotada." Digo bostezando

"No hay problema cariño creo que voy a quedarme aquí un poco más", contesto Caroline.

"Esta bien, nos vemos más tarde", Norman le dio un rápido beso y se fue hasta la cama para dormir un poco. Cerró la puerta suavemente, se metio en la cama y cerró los ojos.

El gimnasio se mantuvo exactamente igual que lo había sido cuando Ash peleó por última vez Norman. Aquí es donde Caroline había ido sólo para refrescar su mente recordando el día que chico de pelo negro había derrotado a su marido. Necesitaba este momento para descubrir las pistas que su hija había dado acerca de su afecto por Ash. Desde el inicio de la batalla se puso del lado de Ash y se le escuchaba preocupada cuando las cosas se veían sombrías para el joven entrenador. Cuando ganó ella se llenó de sorpresa por el hecho de que él era capaz de derrotar a su poderoso padre, pero ella también se llenó de alegría.

Caroline suspiró sabiendo el resultado del Gran Festival de Johto tenía algo que ver con el azabache y sólo murmuró "Oh May..."

En su habitación la castaña sólo pudo continuar para admirar la foto, miró a Ash y lo besó. Y en voz baja digo "Ash nos veremos muy pronto, lo prometo."

Que les parecio? espero le agrade la conti en de dos a cuatro semanas.


End file.
